Mouthy Merc and Silent Assassin Lemon
by DarkBlossome-9391
Summary: Here is a lemon of the wedding night from the Mouthy Merc and the Silent Assassin


Disclaimer: I don't own Deadpool.

 **Warning! Mature! Lemon! Smut, w/e you call it. This story contains sex and fould language but mostly sex. This is for a story I wrote a while ago and after some requests or demands for it, I finally wrote this. So I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think and thanks for reading.**

"Wow…" I sighed with contentment. "Yeah… who knew right?" Wade asked. The room was a bit of a mess, articles of clothing scattered about the floor, a shoe here a shoe there. Boxes of wedding gifts piled over by the desk and atop the dresser, bedding sliding off the side of the bed. "Yeah, good thing we had equipment on hand." I smiled letting the gun drop from my hand to the floor. "When will these types realise, we're just that good?" Wade asked tossing his gun over. "That was a good warm up… but I was thinking something a little more intimate," I purred laying on my side. "I was just thinking the same thing." Wade smiled pulling his already untied tie from his neck. "There isn't any blood on my dress is there?" I asked pouting. "I don't see anything… maybe you should take it off so I could better inspect it." He purred kissing my hand moving to my wrist and working his way up my arm.

His hands trailed up my sides and I arched my back so he could have access to the zipper. But her ignored the zipper and instead made his way to my middle finger on my right hand, lifting his mask her brought his teeth down onto the glove and began to pull it off. Doing the same to the other and kissing the now exposed skin, nuzzling his cheek against my right hand as he kissed my left. Then he worked his way to unzipping and slowly removing my gown, and tossing it over the foot of the bed. Locked in a passionate kiss I worked at his button up, hungrily tearing it from him and throwing it. I growled when he pulled away to get rid of his pants. Returning to me his eyes looked me up and down, I blushed at the way he stared at me. "That bodice and extra garter was more for me than you. Whoever got that as bachelorette gift really had me in mind." Wade smiled kissing his way up my leg. "Aren't you the one who gave me this?" I asked looking down into his eyes. "Exactly." He said bitting into the extra garter and slowly pulled it down as he did the other just hours ago.

"Thigh high only? I could very easily take you nearly fully clothed, you naughty naughty girl. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." He chuckled. He then reached for the zipper to my bodice Pausing he checked the rating, "We're all good, high five writer!" He exclaimed and held a hand up. Arching a brow I looked at him questioningly, "Who're you talking to Wade?" I asked and he placed a finger over my lips, "Shh, no one Princess." He said softly and kissed me. As he deepened the kiss his hand trailed over my frame, gently caressing my side. Breaking the kiss he trailed soft kisses over my jaw and down my neck. Reaching my collar he looked down to the bodice shielding me from his gaze. Resting between my legs he ran his hands up and down my legs, my heart quickening as he slowly caressed my body, sliding a finger under my thigh high stocking he began peeling it down and kissing the now bare skin. "Weren't you going to undo my bodice?" I asked. "Shh, don't rush it, let the writer work the course." He said and my brow furrowed in confusion but I didn't question it.

Removing the other stocking and kissing up the inside of my bare leg as he trailed his hand up the other, he made his way toward my hips. Looking down at him as he gently rubbed my inner thighs I blushed, "Wh-what're you doing?" I asked and he placed his index finger over his exposed mouth silently shushing me. Tracing a finger over me through the lacy panties that matched the white bodice he'd given me as a bachelorette gift he watched as I shivered and laid back. "Th-this is really happening.." I thought as I bit my index finger in anticipation. Wrapping his mouth over the thin fabric and pressing his tongue against it, my heart skipped as I grabbed a handful of the bedding. As he began licking me through my panties I moaned softly. Hooking a finger in the waist band of my undergarments he pulled them down as he pulled away from my sex, sliding them off and throwing them.

Returning to his spot he gently rubbed my clit with his thumb in a slow circular motion and trailed his tongue over my entrance. I gasped and tightened my grip on the bedding. Plunging his tongue deep with in me he made such sexy sounds, biting harder on my finger I arched my back and moaned. As he lapped at my sex I moved my hips against him, playing with my bud he tightly gripped my left thigh. Chuckling he lifted his head from between my legs and I whimpered begging him to continue. Trailing two of his fingers against me he slowly inserted them, slowly pumping in and out. I moaned again. "You like that?" He asked and I nodded. Curling them he hit a part of me that made my body jump and me moan louder. Picking up the pace he fingered me a little faster. "A-Ah W-Wade!" I cried out. He smiled watching me squirm as he pleasured me.

Withdrawing his fingers and licking them clean he smiled softly. He moved to crawl over me but I placed a hand on his shoulder and panted, "W-Wait." I said softly. He waited and asked, "Are you alright baby?" He asked and I nodded but didn't look at him. "I-I wanna do you too." I said blushing. His eyes widened a bit in surprise then he smiled and retreated. Removing his heart printed boxers and laying back on the bed he waited. Looking down at him I felt my cheeks burn, slowly I reached out and grabbed a hold of him. Swallowing I gently stroked him and lowered my lips to him. Sticking my tongue out I rubbed the tip of his manhood over it, he let out a soft groan, then I wrapped my mouth around the head and began to bob my head up and down. Sucking lightly I rubbed my tongue against the side of him, he rest a hand on the back of my head tangling his fingers in my long black tresses.

Taking all of him into my mouth I swirled my tongue over his shaft, he moaned as he tightened his grip on my hair. As I gave him head I reached for my own sex and began playing with myself, moaning over his cock. "Oh babe." He moaned guiding my head over himself. Pulling him from my mouth I looked at him and wiped a bit of saliva from my mouth. He smirked at me and sat up but before he could do anything else I reached behind myself and finally unzipped my bodice. Letting the last of my clothing fall free and tossing off to a corner of the room I let him lay me back down. My head resting on the plush pillows, slowly crawling over me he kissed my forehead then my nose, and stole my lips in sweet kiss. I sighed contentedly into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and caressed my now naked frame.

Breaking the kiss he trailed gentle kisses over my jaw and down my neck as he positioned himself at my entrance. Looking into my eyes he slowly guided himself in, gripping the sheets as he entered and broke through my wall. I groaned in pain and closed my eyes as he pushed all the way inside. Holding on of my hands and kissing my knuckles as he whispered sweet nothings to comfort me he waited for my body to adjust. "I-I'm okay now." I said softly and he nodded. Slowly and gently thrusting he softly grunted. So worth the wait. Shut up. Spreading my legs further for him I moaned softly. Once the pain subsided he picked up the pace and thrust a little harder. "Oh Wade!" I moaned as he hit that spot again. Positioning himself to continue getting that spot he thrust faster and grunted a little louder in my ear. Wrapping my arms around his neck I moaned louder.

Rolling us over he gripped my hips and forced me up and down on him. Rearing my head back and arching my back I moaned. Sitting up straight I held his shoulders as he guided me to ride him. Once I'd gotten the rhythm of it his hands fled my hips and fondled my breasts. He has a gentle yet rough touch and it is driving me crazy. Thrusting up to meet me we both moaned. "Fuck! You're cock is so amazing!" I moaned loudly. "You're so tight." He groaned as he sat up and attacked my neck. Thrusting and pulling my hips down on him, he grew a little more rough but I'm loving every moment of it. Moaning louder I felt my abdomen knotting, running my long hair, sweat beading both of our bodies and our alcohol laced breaths mixing as we kissed. Throwing my head back I cried out as my body shuddered and my vision went white. My body was racked with pleasure and he grunted as a sudden warmth filled my body.

Laying in bed he held me close, our naked frames tangled in the sheets and he ran his hand through my hair. "I love you Mrs. Wilson." He whispered kissing my temple. "I love you too Wade," I said still out of breath.

 **Thanks for reading! Please review. ^-^**


End file.
